Alvin's Bloody Mary
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Alvin's friends dare him to say Bloody Mary 3 times in front of a mirror. He never believed she actually existed...until now. How can Alvin save himself and his friends from this terrible creature?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my first horror fanfic. Hope you like it. I'm working on Why Me Part 2 right now.. if you have any ideas for it let me know. I've got writers block. I wrote this to try and help. I do not own AATC... but I still wish I did.  
This story takes place after The Sleepover. I suggest you read that first.**

**Chapter 1**

''Hey guys.. I got my mom to bring this book over.'' Chris said as he held up a book. The title read: Bloody Mary.

''Hey Alvin, it says if you turn out the lights and say Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror with your eyes closed, she'll appear when you open your eyes.'' Chris said.

''No way.'' Alvin responded.

There was no way he was going to believe Chris.

''Then try it. If it's not real, it won't happen.'' Jamie said with a shrug.

''Fine.. I will. How about tomorrow? Dave won't be here tomorrow night.'' Alvin asked. ''Maybe we can talk him to letting us stay here by ourselves.''

Jamie looked him over curiously.

''Why,'' she asked, ''are you chicken?''

''No! If Dave isn't here... we could get away with a lot more.. duh.''

''Good point.'' Jesse commented.

''Fine.. but you will do this tomorrow!'' Chris said pointing a finger at Alvin.

''Okay, okay.'' Alvin held his hands up in defense.

Jamie let a yawn escape from her mouth. Jesse followed suit. Then Alvin. It was like a train reaction. Jamie and Alvin looked at each other then started laughing. Jesse giggled slightly.

''How can you guys be.....'' Chris was cut off by a yawn.

Everyone started laughing hestarically.

Alvin got his phone off of his dresser and checked the time. It read 2:28.

''Dave wasn't kidding when he said it was two in the worning! I thought he just said that so we would go to sleep.'' he responded looking up from his phone.

They all climbed in to their respectfull sleeping bags and got comfortable.

''Good night.'' Jamie said as she fluffed her pillow then lay her head back down.

''Night.'' Jesse replied.

''Night.'' Alvin said.

Everyone paused waiting for a response from Chris. Alvin looked over and saw him already fast asleep.

''And he wondered how we could be so tired.'' Alvin joked.

''And Alvin.'' Jesse said looking over at him.

''Yeah.''

''You will do that Bloody Mary thingy tomorrow.'' he stated flatly.

Alvin chuckled lightly and turned over so he was lying on his stomach and fell asleep.

***The Next Night***

''I can't believe he actually let us stay here by ourselves!'' exclaimed Jamie.

''Yeah.. me either.'' Alvin said.

''Yeah.. he said something about your brothers staying another night at their friends house, but I wasn't listening because he actually said we could stay here without him!'' Chris said jumping up and down then doing a happy dance.

''He said he would stay with Claire.'' Jesse said grinning ear to ear.

Alvin pushed the thought away and ran up to his room. Everyone else followed behind him.

Jamie pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. It read 8:45. By now it was already dark outside.

''Oh Alvin.'' Chris said opening the bathroom door and pointing to the mirror.

''But..'' he tried to argue back.

''No butts Seville!'' Chris motioned for Alvin to come to the mirror.

Alvin sighed in defeat and walked to the mirror. He stood in front of it and stared at his reflection. He didn't believe that Bloody Mary was real, but he couldn't help but think otherwise.

He took a deap breath. Jamie and Jesse stood next to each other in the doorway. Chris stood a few feet away from Alvin.

Jamie cut out the bathroom light. The onlylight was coming from the bedroom which Jesse and Jamie slightly blocked.

''Bloody Mary.'' Alvin said.

Chris held up one finger. He motioned for Alvin to continue.

''Bloody Mary.'' Alvin said. His voice cracked a little.

Chris held up another finger. He had a toothy grin and a devilish look.

''Bloody Mary.'' Alvin made himself say.

He opened his eyes and froze at the sight before him.

**I know.. I know.. stupid cliff hangers!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me... in reviews. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Okay.. here is mah chapter 2! Really hope ya like it.**

**Chapter 2**

Alvin stood in the mirror frozen from fear. Instead of his reflection in the mirror, there was an image of a young girl. She had stringy black hair down to her shoulders and her eyes were pitch black.

''G-G-Guys!'' Alvin screamed.

''What..'' Chris asked.

Chris saw the reflection in the mirror and froze. He didn't dare move because the image turned to face him!

''I'm gettin' out of here!'' He yelled and ran for the bedroom door.

Everyone followed close behind him. Right then, an ear piercing sceam lit out through the house.

Jamie covered her ears with her hands to try and block the noise with no luck. The bedroom door slammed shut causing a loud thud.

Jesse glanced at the window and ran to it. He tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge.

''Guys help!''

Jamie ran to the window and tried to help get it open, but it still wouldn't open.

''This way!'' Alvin had managed to open the door with Chris's help.

They all ran out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Alvin reached for the door handle but jearked his hand back. The door felt as if it was on fire! All of a sudden, all of the lights went out in the house. The only light was coming from the upstairs bathroom.

Another ear piercing scream went through the house making everyone cover their ears with their hands.

Alvin looked at the stair case and saw the girl that was in the mirror. She began walking toward them. Her tattered clothes gently flowing from the breeze that it caused.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' Jesse screamed as the monster grabbed his arm and pulled him foward.

Jamie reached out and grabbed his other hand, Alvin grabbed above hers, and Chris stood there in shock.

''Help!'' he screamed one last time before the monster disappeared in to thin air with him.

''Jesse!'' Jamie screamed.

Jesse was like Jamie's big brother. She couldn't stand to loose him. They had been friends since they were little.

''Guys..... look.'' Alvin said.

Everyone looked to the direction he was pointing and saw that the sun was starting to rise outside.

A light fell through the house that was coming from the window.

The electricity came back on and they all sighed in reliefe.

Jamie let a single tear fall from her eye before quickly wiping it away with the back of hand.

Alvin saw this and put a comforting arm around her.

''It's going to be okay, Jamie.'' he said softly.

Little did they know, the exact opposite was going to happen. Everything was not going to be okay.

**So what do ya think.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**I need to know!**

**3 reviews and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a while but I finally finished it. Hope you like it. I do not own AATC.. just the OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

''What was that?'' Chris asked in astonishment and confusion.

No one had an answer. They had just lost their best friend, and might not ever get him back.

The television turned on by itself and it was showing a Michael Jackson video. It was Thriller.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark _  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart _  
_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it _  
_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes _  
_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night _  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run _  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun _  
_You close your eyes and hope that this id just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind _  
_Your out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night _  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike _  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night _  
_Your fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead starts to walk in the masquerade _  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time _  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life..._

As the song continued, everyone stood in shock. No one moved and no one seemed to even breath.

Alvin walked up to the tv and turned it off. He was nearly speachless.

''G-Guys...'' Jamie was cut off by the house phone ringing.

Alvin answered the phone.

''H-Hello?'' he asked into the reciever.

''Alvin.'' he heard the familier voice of his father.

''Dave?''

''Alvin, I'm not going to be home tonight or tomorrow...''

''What? Dave why?'' Alvin almost yelled into the phone.

''Alvin, I'm going on a bussiness trip. I know it's short notice but it's important. Your brothers are staying at their friends house...''

''Dave...'' Dave cut him off.

''Alvin if you want you and your friends can stay there. I already called their parents and they said that was fine.''

''But Dave....''

''Well, actually, they said that's fine because they were going out tonight...'' Alvin heard a few muffled voices on the other end of the phone.

He listened closely. There were two male voices besides Dave.

''Alvin, listen, I have to go. I'll be home in a few days. Don't worry about my clothes because I'll just buy some. If you need anything call my cell, okay?''

''Yeah Dave.'' he knew there was no way Dav would believe him if he told Dave about what happened.

''Love you. Bye.''

''Bye.'' Alvin mummbled and hung up the phone.

''Why did you not tell him?'' Jamie asked motioning to the phone.

''He wouldn't listen. Even if he did, he would not believe me! Why waist my time!''

Jamie looked hurt at Alvin's responce. Alvin saw this and put his hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry for yelling Jamie. I was just mad.'' He removed his hand and turned to Chris.

''What are we going to do about tonight? You got us in to this mess and your gonna help us out of it!'' Alvin pointed at him.

''Okay.. um. Gosh I don't know!'' Chris threw his hands in to the air.

''Well whatever. I'm going to go watch tv.'' Alvin and Chris stared at Jamie. She was going to go watch tv?

''Why?'' Alvin asked.

''Maybe it only happens one night? Maybe tonight she won't be here.'' she went to the coach and sat down. She picked up the remote and searched throught the channels.

***That Night***

Everyone was sitting on the coach watching 'Bully Beatdown'.

''I'll be back guys. I have to go to the bathroom.'' Chris walked up the stairs and went in to the bathroom.

When he was starting to walk out he saw an image of a girl. Like the one they had saw the day before, but it was different. Her hair looked as if it was covered in blood. He face had blood all over it and her eyes were beating red.

''G-G-G-uys!'' Chris yelled.

Alvin and Jamie ran up the staircase and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. They kept hitting the door and pounding on it as hard as they could.

Chris stood in front of the mirror unable to move. The image stared back.

''Ahhh!''

The creature had reached out of the glass and scratched him with her nails across the right side of his face. The gashes were deep and long. Scarlet blood oozed slowly from his cuts.

Alvin and Jamie had finally managed to open the door and rushe to Chris's side. They saw the cuts on his face and turned to the mirror. The image of the girl was no longer there. Just there own reflection.

**So what do you think?**

**Tell me in reviews! 5 revies and I'll update.**

**And I know..**

**stupid cliffhangers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... I finally had time to write you guys a chapter. Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer. I'm kinda busy working on Why Me Part 2.**

**Chapter 4**

''Okay, now i'm freaking out!'' Jamie yelled causing everyone to jump.

Alvin lead Chris to the kitchen. Chris sat on an empty chair in the corner. Alvin was looking through all the drawers for some medicine for the cut and a big band-aid.

Chris felt the side of his face and looked at his hand. There was no blood on it! ''Hey guys... look at this.'' he said pointing to where his cuts should be. They were still there but there was no blood on it.

Alvin stopped looking through the drawers and stared at Chris. ''How...'' Alvin began to ask. ''Guys!'' Jamie screamed and pointed at the kitchen door.

The same figure of a girl that was in the mirror was standing in the doorway. She was slightly hunched over and her face was twisted into an evil glare.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh!'' she screamed an ear piercing much like the one before. The girl began to walk over toward Chris. She wasn't very fast because she almost dragged her left leg.

All three kids ran up to Alvin's bedroom. Alvin locked the door and backed away. A loud 'bang' came from the door. Followed by another... and another. What was she doing?

A loud moan came from the other side of the door. Chris backed away until he hit the wall and slouched down to the floor. Another moan came from the door.

One last 'bang' came from the door and it fell foward. She had broken the door down!

''No!'' Chris yelled. She started walking toward him. Alvin was to afraid to move as was Jamie.

''Guys! Help..'' That was his last words. She had pulled Chris to her and disappeared. The sun glistened through the window's glass.

''Chris!'' Jamie fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Alvin kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

''Don't worry Jamie. We'll get through this.'' Alvin comforted her.

''Alvin! It's just you and me now. How are we going to fix this?'' she asked.

''I-I'm not sure. But we will make it through this.'' Jamie calmed down some from Alvin's words.

She looked at the window toward the clear blue sky. ''I want to go home.'' she confessed and looked into Alvin's blue eyes.

''Jamie, I can't do this without you. That.. thing... is taking us one by one. Neither of us can make it without the other.'' Alvin helped her stand up so she wasn't on the floor.

''Okay Alvin.'' Alvin pulled her into a friendly embrace and held her close. Would they be okay?

**So... there it is. Mah chapter! Tell me what ya think. Don't be mean, please.**

**Let's saaaay... 5 reviews and I'll update!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's short but this is what I came up with. **

**The next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Sorry for the wait. It's a long story and I really don't wanna type it.**

**Chapter 5**

Alvin stood by the window looking at the sunset. _'Almost._' he thought.

''Alvin..'' he was pulled from his thoughts from Jamie's soft voice.

''Yeah?'' he never looked away from the window. His gaze kept on the sunset. _'So close.'_ he thought.

''Um.. do you know how we could ever get that.. thing.. to go away?'' she asked. Alvin lowered his gaze slowly.

''N-No.'' he stuttered. She was so much like Theodore. Innocent, shy, and an amazing cook. ''I'm sorry.''

''No, it's okay... but I think I have an idea.'' Jamie looked down to her feet.

''Really? What is it?'' Alvin asked. He looked back to the sunset. _'It's time.' _he thought.

''Well, we could...''

A high pitched scream went through the house. Alvin grabbed at Jamie and pulled her close. He knew the monster was coming for her. Or so he thought. It was in his dream the night before.

''Alvin.'' Jamie wimpered.

Alvin saw a figure of a girl just like the first time. Black hair. Ragged clothing. Pitch black eyes...

''No!'' Jamie shreaked. The girl jumped at her but Alvin pushed her away. The monster was now on top of Alvin.

He struggled to get away but with no luck. It was too strong. He looked up with wide eyes. The creature stared back. Then, it all went black.

**Now comes reviews. **

**Lets say 8 and I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so going to hate me for this chapter. Its the last one. You might like the end of it though.**

**Chapter 6**

''No!'' Alvin shot up in his bed. He was panting heavily and was sweating really bad.

He looked around, slowly scanning his surroundings. Everthing looked in place. He glanced at his clock that was on the dresser next to his bed. The time read 5:51.

He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. His door flew open to reveal Dave holding a baseball bat.

''What's going on? What happened?'' he shreaked holding the bat above his head.

Alvin looked up suprised yet scared. Dave met Alvin's eyes with his own and lowered the bat.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'' Dave soothed. He walked over next to Alvin's bed and sat on the edge. Alvin lowered his self back down to the bed. Dave then began stroking Alvin's hair.

''Did you have a bad dream?'' Dave asked.

Alvin looked up at Dave and nodded slightly. ''Yeah.'' was all Alvin responded.

''Do you want to talk...'' Dave began.

Alvin's eyes went wide. ''It was freaky, Dave!'' Alvin interupted.

Dave smiled. ''My friends dared me to say Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror, and when I did I saw her in the mirror and...'' he spoke fast. Dave laughed a little at his son.

''Slow down, Alvin.'' Dave laughed.

''It was so real, Dave!'' Alvin stopped to catch his breath. The dream was so real!

''Well, it was just a dream. Now go to sleep. Your lucky it's Saturday.'' Dave stood and walked to Alvin's door.

''Go to sleep.'' Dave turned and left.

Alvin layed on his bed thinking about his dream. 'Was it a dream? Of course it was... wasn't it? Wait, I'm confusing myself!' Alvin argued at his self in his head.

''It was just a dream.'' he whispered. Alvin shut his eyes for only a second before hearing something call his name.

''Alvin.'' it whispered. The voice was dark yet somehow managed to still sound like a female.

He lifted his self up on his elbows and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. 'I'm just paranoid.' he thought and lied back down.

He closed his eyes again. ''Alvin.'' he heard again. The voice sounded closer.

His eyes shot open. He began to sweat. He looked over next to his bed... and there it was. The creature that had been calling his name. A girl with ragged, torn clothing. Pitch black eyes. ''Alvin.'' it whispered.

He tried to scream. He tried to get away but he couldn't. He was paralized. The creature climbed on top of him.

It leaned close to his face. Alvin turned his head away. The creature grabbed the side of his face, her hand an ice cold, and turned his head back to facing her.

Alvin didn't know what to do. He froze as the creature ran its hand through his hair slowly. ''Alvin.'' it whispered again.

''N-no...'' Alvin tried to talk but couldn't make out many words. The creature tilted its head sideways and stared into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin had no choice but to stare back. The creature opened its mouth and a green smoke came out. Alvin wiggled and tried to get out of its grasp. The green smoke began to cloud around his face. His vision came blurry.

The creature got off of Alvin but then picked him up in its arms and carried him to the closet. The door slowly came open to reveal a green vortex. It walked slowly in the closet with Alvin in its arms. A loud moan escaped from the vortex. Whatever it was sounded in pain.

The creature took on more step and disappeard into the vortex. The green vortex slowly faded away in the closet. Now, in Alvin's closet, if you listen closely, you can hear a soft moan come from one of the corners.

**-Three years later-**

Dave moved away from the house, soon after having Alvin go missing, taking Theodore and Simon with him. The police foud no sign of Alvin except for his red cap that lay next to his bed on the floor.

Soon after Dave moved away, another family moved in. They were the Dawn family.

Their son, Adam, moved in to Alvin's room while his brothers, Sam and Tommy, took Theodore and Simon's.

All of the family was gone except for one remaining boy. Adam. He had invited a few friends over for a sleepover. Right now they were playing truth ot dare.

''Hey, Adam, I dare you to go in the bathroom and say Bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror with your eyes shut.'' Gregory dared Adam with a smirk on his face.

''Nuh-uh. No way I'm doing that!'' Adam replied.

''Oh come on! Are you chicken?'' Ashlee asked him grinning. A frown grea upon Adam's face.

''I am not!'' he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. ''Fine! I'll do it!''

Adam marched in the bathroom with his head held up high. He stood in front of the mirror and began.

''Bloody Mary.'' That was once.

''Bloody Mary.'' Twice.

''Bloody Mary.'' And, well, you know how that goes.

**Ta Da! Please don't hate me.**

**I was in a very good mood when I wrote this and after re-reading it several times I decided it was pretty good.**

**Review. No flames.. please.**


End file.
